gqefandomcom-20200214-history
Hunter Guide
Hunter Guide (by wingedarr0w, will be updated): Basics: Grind until you get to the top level of each zone (mess around getting achievements, crafting, whatever floats your boat), once you get to level X0, do the dungeon until you get a full set of the best gear then repeat, gear you want to keep: sub level 31: the equipment with the highest str + dex (1dex=1str) it does not matter if you have both, greater than level 31: you want a blue str two-hander and a blue str one-hander and a blue shield, 2 hander for grinding, sword and board for bosses. ---- Level 49+ grinding build, all str equipment (2 hander is best) 5 loyal wolf 5 bear defender 10 storm serpent 10 spirit bond 10 beast mastery set wait for cd to 13s, pull to 3, rest to 1% (storm sperpent will bring your hp to 100%). You need level appropriate gear, if you die once, change to pull 2 (I never '''die with this setup). next 10 points in rapidfire then get 5 points in frost trap (should be able to take 3 level 70 mobs now) then get 10 in fire trap ---- '''Dungeon Boss guide: '''This should be the minimum gear you need and a build that will allow you to kill the bosses, once you kill them a few times and get your appropriate gear, you can play around with your build. '''Deadmines: Level 20 any str or dex equipment level 16+ 10 in any of the first three skills Blackfathom Depths: Level 30 any str or dex equipment 29+, Scarlet Monastary: level 39+ any level 39+ blue eq with only str or agi (any combination or either) on it and a shield 10 in rapid fire, trueshot, concussive shot Zul'Farrak: all str Level 49+ chest: blue 59+ weapon: 1h blue 59+ shield: blue 59+ or weapon: 2h blue 60 10 in frost trap, fire trap, raptor strike, rapidfire Scholomance: where it strats getting hard Level 60 chest: 463 str weapon: 324 str shield: 1010 (+787 str, +1010 hp) max: rapidfire, concussive shot, raptor strike 5 trueshot 5 frost trap 7 fire trap 4 aimed shot Coilfang Resevoir: this was really ''easy Level 70 chest: 788 str (level 69 epic.. i got lucky) weapon: 422 str 1h (level 70 vendor green) shield: 1310hp (level 70 blue), i finish the fight with 1.7k hp spare, you can probably use a 2h weapon green weapon (+1210 str, +1310 hp) Build: 10 in: rapidfire, concussive, aimed shot, frost trap, raptor strike 5 in trueshot, firetrap 1 in feign death (or anything) '''Hellfire Citadel': I did this will full level 60 purples thus making it trivial, but the same strat as above will work (maybe you need to be in blues instead of greens but untested) Utgarde Keep: level 80 at least +1700 str from eq (both a 2h and sword and board will work) 10 in: rapidfire, concussive, aimed shot, raptor strike 7 in frost trap 3 in fire trap 5 in loyal worf, bear defender, trueshot 6 in storm spirit